sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Maxwell James
Maxwell James Physicists ]] Φυσικοί Γης Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεωρητικοί Φυσικοί Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Εξισώσεις Maxwell Κλασσική Ηλεκτροφυσική Κλασσική Ηλεκτροδυναμική Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο Ηλεκρικό Ρεύμα Ηλεκτρικό Φορτόρρευμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Εξισώσεις Maxwell ]] - Διαπρεπής φυσικός και μαθηματικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Σύγχρονη Εποχή, 19ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: 1831 μ.Χ. - Θάνατος: 1879 μ.Χ. Ετυμολογία To όνομα "[[]]" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Τζέιμς Κλερκ Μάξγουελ (αγγλ.: James Clerk Maxwell) ήταν Σκωτσέζος φυσικός. Γεννήθηκε στο Εδιμβούργο στις 13 Ιουνίου 1831 και απέθανε στο Καίμπριτζ στις 5 Νοεμβρίου 1879. Καταγόταν από εύπορη οικογένεια της Σκωτίας. Το πατρώνυμό του ήταν Clerk, έγινε όμως διάσημος με το επώνυμο Maxwell της μητέρας του. Λόγω της οικονομικής ανέσεως της οικογένειάς του, ο Μάξγουελ είχε πολυετή κλασσική και φυσικομαθηματική μόρφωση. Υπήρξε μαθητής του Faraday και μετά από μια λαμπρή σταδιοδρομία στο Εδιμβούργο και στο Κέιμπριτζ, νεότατος κέρδισε την αναγνώριση με την μαθηματική επιστήμη. Ήδη το 1855 δημοσίευσε την εργασία του «On Faraday's Lines of Force», με την οποία μαθηματικοποίησε τις εικόνες των δυναμικών γραμμών του Faraday. Ο ίδιος ο Φαραντέι, διάσημος ερευνητής πλέον, τον ενεθάρρυνε σε αυτές τις εργασίες του. Ήταν καθηγητής στο κολέγιο Marischal, στο Αμπερντήν (1856-60), και στο "Βασιλικό Κολλέγιο" στο Λονδίνο (1860-65). Το 1871 διορίστηκε πρώτος καθηγητής της έδρας πειραματικής Φυσικής στο Καίμπριτζ, όπου διηύθυνε την οργάνωση του εργαστηρίου Cavendish, με τη χορηγία του δούκα του Ντένβοσαϊρ, ιδρυτή του εργαστηρίου. Το 1872 δημοσιεύτηκε η εργασία που έκανε τον Μάξγουελ διάσημο, «A Treatise on Electricity and Magnetism» (Πραγματεία πάνω στον Ηλεκτρισμό και το Μαγνητισμό), στο οποίο παρουσιάζονται οι ονομαζόμενες έκτοτε Εξισώσεις Maxwell. Βασίζοντας τη μελέτη και την έρευνά του στην θεωρία του Faraday, ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία του Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου σε μαθηματική βάση και κατέστησε δυνατή μια πολύ βαθύτερη κατανόηση των φαινομένων σε αυτόν τον τομέα. Σε αυτή την διατριβή του, η οποία είναι καρπός περίπου πενταετούς εργασίας σε εθελοντική απομόνωση, στο αγρόκτημά του, στο Γκλένλαιρ της Σκωτίας, μεταξύ άλλων: *συνενώνονται όλες οι γνώσεις της εποχής περί ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού (δηλαδή τα πορίσματα μίας περιόδου πειραματισμών και εμπειρικής γνώσης 150 ετών, δηλ. **Ηλεκτρικός Νόμος Gauss, **Μαγνητικός Νόμος Gauss, **Νόμος Ampere, **Νόμος Faraday), σε μία ομάδα απλών εξισώσεων που έγιναν γνωστές με την ονομασία Εξισώσεις Maxwell. *θεμελιώνεται θεωρητικά και περιγράφεται με μαθηματικό τρόπο για πρώτη φορά η ύπαρξη του φυσικού φαινομένου που σήμερα ονομάζουμε «ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα» *γίνεται υπολογισμός της ταχύτητας του φωτός και εξηγείται η διάδοσή του ως Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Κύμα. Πρέπει να σημειωθεί εδώ ότι στην εποχή εκείνη δεν είχαν ακόμη αναπτυχθεί οι μαθηματικοί συμβολισμοί (Διανυσματική Ανάλυση κτλ.), γι' αυτό οι εξισώσεις Maxwell δεν είχαν την απλή μορφή που γνωρίζουμε σήμερα. Οι φυσικοί νόμοι δίνονταν με μορφή που μόνο εξειδικευμένοι και έμπειροι μαθηματικοί ήταν σε θέση να διαβάσουν και να κατανοήσουν. Ένας εξ αυτών, ο Μπόλτζμαν, λέγεται ότι αναφώνησε, όταν μελέτησε τις πολυπλοκότατες μαθηματικές παραστάσεις της θεωρίας του Μάξγουελ: «Αυτές τις εξισώσεις μόνο ένας θεός μπορεί να τις έγραψε». Αλλά και γενικότερα, η αναγνώριση του Μάξγουελ ως θεμελιωτή της θεωρίας του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού ήταν καθολική. Σε δημοσίευση της εποχής αναφέρεται, ότι «το έργο του Μάξγουελ προβλέπει τις αρχές για όλα τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά μηχανήματα», άποψη που επιβεβαιώνεται από την μεταγενέστερη εφαρμογή που είχαν οι θεωρίες του Μάξγουελ για τον ηλεκτρομαγνητισμό σε πάρα πολλούς τομείς της Φυσικής, οδηγώντας μεταξύ άλλων στον εξηλεκτρισμό των δυτικών χωρών και συμβάλλοντας στη Δεύτερη Βιομηχανική Επανάσταση. Σε ανάλογο βαθμό σημαντικές με την Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία είναι και οι εργασίες του Maxwell για την Κινητική Θεωρία Αερίων, τη γενική Στατιστική κτλ. Αναλύοντας τις εξωτερικές δράσεις των μαγνητών διατύπωσε την υπόθεσή του, επί της περιστροφικής κίνησης των μορίων, η οποία και συμπληρώνει επιτυχώς την ανάλογη υπόθεση που είχε διατυπώσει το 1869 ο Tompson William. Ο Τζέιμς Μάξγουελ δημοσίευσε πλείστα έργα σημαντικότερα των οποίων είναι: *«Θεωρία της θερμότητας» (1871), *«Ηλεκτρισμός και μαγνητισμός» (1873) και *«Ύλη και κίνηση» (1876). Αλλά και καθαρά μαθηματικές εργασίες έχει δημοσιεύσει ο Μάξγουελ, όπως για τη θεωρία κινήσεως του στρόμβου, την Επιφάνεια Κυκλιδών κ.ά. Επίσης, συνέλαβε τον τρόπο υλοποίησης της πρώτης έγχρωμης φωτογραφίας. Απέθανε σε ηλικία 48 ετών στο Καίμπριτζ, όπου δίδασκε ως καθηγητής. Εργογραφία * "On the description of oval curves, and those having a plurality of foci". Proceedings of the Royal Society of Edinburgh, Vol. ii. 1846. * Illustrations of the Dynamical Theory of Gases. 1860. * "On physical lines of force". 1861. * "A dynamical theory of the electromagnetic field". 1865. * "On governors". Proceedings of the Royal Society, Vol. 16 (1867–1868) pp. 270–283. * Theory of Heat. 1871. * "On the Focal Lines of a Refracted Pencil". Proceedings of the London Mathematical Society s1-4(1):337–343, 1871. * A Treatise on Electricity and Magnetism. Clarendon Press, Oxford. 1873. * "Molecules". Nature, September, 1873. * "On Hamilton's characteristic function for a narrow beam of light". Proceedings of the London Mathematical Society s1-6(1):182–190, 1874. * Matter and Motion, 1876. * On the Results of Bernoulli's Theory of Gases as Applied to their Internal Friction, their Diffusion, and their Conductivity for Heat. * "Ether", Encyclopaedia Britannica, Ninth Edition (1875–89). * An Elementary Treatise on Electricity Clarendon Press, Oxford. 1881, 1888. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσική *Φυσικοί Γης *Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης *Ειδική Σχετικότητα *Γενική Σχετικότητα *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Φυσικοί Γης Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Γης Category:Φυσικοί 19ου Αιώνα μ.Χ.